A Quidditch Match To Remember
by MarauderonFire
Summary: Marauder era Quidditch final - oneshot. Enjoy :)


Lily woke up as the sun invaded her dark room. She quickly got up and dressed herself in head to toe red and gold, even colouring some of her hair gold for the occasion before going down to her common room. She sighed in the silence, she didn't expect him to be there, before smiling and wrapping the 'lucky scarf' around her neck as she continued to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was excited, it was the Quidditch Cup Final Between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and the Great hall was buzzing with everyone's excitement. Lily found the atmosphere intoxicating and was soon talking about who would take the cup this year with her friends Alice Griffiths and Emmaline Vance. She looked down the table and saw that everyone was just as excited, especially the Gryffindor team, that sat down the end, all waving their arms around as they went over plays and tactics. She smiled as she spotted their team captain practically forcing food down their throats, as he looked around for spies before continuing his speech. His arms were enthusiastically moving through the air to punctuate each point, and his glasses had to keep being pushed back up to the bridge of his nose. His face was lit up with a smile that seemed permanently etched on his face. After finishing his speech, he reached out for the pumpkin juice. His eyes however got very distracted as he looked up and caught Lily looking at him. She found his smile infectious as he looked over what she was wearing. She gave him a big thumbs up to match her grin. He laughed and blew her a kiss, to which she swooned, before returning to her toast.

He shook his head and continued to pile up his plate, only to have nibbled on the contents before announcing that they had to go to the pitch. The table roared as the team left the great hall, hi-fiving and whistling them as they passed. Soon the rest of the great hall had the same idea as Gryffindor's team and walked down to the pitch, in clumps of Blue and red and gold. Lily and her friends found a spot next to Peter, Alice and Frank towards Gryffindor's Goals. They were surrounded by a sea of red and gold, that chanted on and off in the hour that they waited. Eventually Ravenclaw and Slytherin attempted to outdo their chants by creating some of their own. The chants continued to get louder as both groups of supporters tried to drown out the other.

"WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH CUP GRAND FIINNNNAAAALLL!" Remus' voice came out over the crowd, immediately making them stop and listen.

"THE RETURNING CHAMPIONS GRYFFINDOR!" The red and gold sea cheered as their team was announced. "AND RAVENCLAW." not to be outdone, the opposing supporters cheered and jumped, shaking the stands.

"FOR GRYFFINDOR WE HAVE PREWITT AS KEEPER, BLACK AND PREWITT AS BEATERS, MACDONALD AS SEEKER AND CHASERS JONES WOOD AND OUR VERY OWN CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER! AND FOR RAVENCLAW WE HAVE " The stands started to shake as the crowd yelled and screamed for their team. Madam Wilch stood in the middle of the two teams, and spouted some short speech about playing fairly. The pitch was silent as she threw the quaffle in the air before the squeal of the whistle signaling the beginning of the game.

"AND THEIR OFF. Potter grabs the quaffle and weaves threw Ravenclaw's defence. Passes to wood, who passes back and.. SCORE. 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR" A quick cheer came from the crowd before they focused back on the game.

"Possession to Ravenclaw, _ swoops through and passes to _ before they shoot and PREWITT SAVES IT! Possession back to Gryffindor Jones passes to wood who passes to Potter who passes to OH potter just misses a Bludger thrown by Ravenclaw, allowing r=Ravenclaw to gain possession and _ IS HIT WITH BLACK'S BLUDGER DROPPING THE QUAFFLE AND YES POTTER CATCHES THE QUAFFLE AND HEADS TOWARDS THE GOAL. Passes to Jones who weaves through Ravenclaw's chasers, before dropping it to Wood and 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The game continued like this for half an hour, until the score was 110 - 90 to Gryffindor, with no sign of the snitch when MacDonald suddenly leans into her broom as if it is a part of her before diving to the ground.

"AND MACDONALD HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH. _ IS CLOSE BEHIND HER AND OH JUST MISSED THE GROUND." As the seekers got higher and higher, the crowd slowly stood, watching as the seekers swapped dominance, before dropping down again and flying straight past the teacher's stand before MacDonald catches the snitch right in front of the stand.

"AND MACDONALD HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The crowd went absolutely insane, some out of poor joy, whilst others complained to Madame Wilch about the imaginary fouls committed. The Gryffindor team started to go ballistic, flying around and hi-fiving each other. Lily smiled as James did a loop in mid-air, before heading her way. She pushed to the front of the stand just as he reached her, pulling her down for a kiss. Gryffindor went insane as the couple kissed, before James dragged her onto his broom. She clung to him as she looked down.

"James, what are you doing, J-AMES!" HE shot forward, doing a victory lap with Lily screaming a string of profanities into his ear before they touched down in the middle of the celebration. Lily pushed herself off the broom so quickly she fell to the ground as James chuckled at her face. She quickly stood and composed herself before hitting James all over his upper body.

"I'm-ow!-sorry-ow!-I ju- ow!- just got caught up- stop!" He grabbed lily's wrist and pulled them into his chest, allowing her no hope of moving. She looked up and saw his hazel eyes twinkling with amusement behind his glasses. She shook her head and smiled before jumping into his arms.

"WEWONWEWONWEWONWEWONWEWONWEWONWEWONWEWONWEWONWEWO NWEWON!" They both chanted as James spun her in a circle, before putting her down and they both jumped around in a circle screaming at each other. The rest of the house soon joined in and they continued to chant as they reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Pass-Pass-Pa-P-PASSWORD!" Everyone stopped to see the Fat Lady red in the face. "No password, no entry." She stuttered out as she took in the overjoyed house.

"Dittany!" Remus yelled as he pushed through the crowd. everyone looked at each other before screaming "DITTANY!" They then proceeded to chant the password as the Fat Lady opened her portrait before mumbling something about discipline.

The after-party was somewhat legendary. People talked about it for weeks and Half of sixth and seventh year skipped classes due to a sudden 'headache epidemic.' Mcgonagall was absolutely ecstatic for many weeks as well, and often 'didn't see' some of the Marauder's pranks up until exams.


End file.
